Cadeau d'Adieu
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: L'un d'entre eux tomba gravement malade. Alors que les Winchester partaient sur la route à la recherche d'une solution, comme toujours, une personne ressassait une idylle à un carrefour. Elle se savait éphémère, car parfois, le seul moyen de sauver une âme se gagne au prix d'une autre. /TW:Post S03 & SPN:Post S12E08/
1. Prolongation (1)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Un chaleureux merci à ma fidèle bêta-lectrice/correctrice, MlleHeathcliff !

* * *

 **/!\ À lire absolument  /!\**

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

 **Note auteure :**

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction _SANS_ connaître la suite des séries ! Il s'agit donc d'un "futur inventé", comme quand à l'école on vous demandait de vous arrêter à l'avant-dernier chapitre d'un livre et d'imaginer le dénouement de l'intrigue. Il est donc logique que les événements décrits ci-dessous ne collent pas / plus avec les saisons et épisodes apparus  après le contexte.

* * *

Un corps découpé dans la pénombre prit une grande inspiration, ses mains frêles et filiformes chargées d'une boîte certainement plus ancienne et à peine plus large qu'elles. Identique à un coffre au trésor miniature, elle n'était pas bien lourde, mais solidement façonnée dans le cœur d'un tronc rougeâtre et cru. Peut-être de l'orme.

Sa teinte puissante contrastait avec la pâleur de son porteur qui, ses paumes transformées en deux serres, la veillait dans le creux de ses bras. Il en dépendait.

De près, sa texture irrégulière était captivante ; sa dureté, réconfortante. Le couvercle était gravé de ce qui semblait être, ironiquement, des tulipes sauvages, reliées entre elles par de fines spires et les veinures sombres de l'arbre. Les côtés étaient légèrement ciselés d'arabesques pour laisser respirer les motifs naturels créés par les ramifications, révélant la délicatesse du sculpteur et la générosité du bois. D'une certaine manière, ces ornements étaient à image humaine, ou plutôt, il aimait entretenir ce songe, son propre visage parsemé de grains de beauté.

Cette comparaison entre lui et le meuble nain, Castiel en était la raison première.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent dérouté par les événements, à une époque où il ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche, et tout avait commencé par cet exact défaut. Il était étourdi, bavard au point de s'encombrer de monologues superflus et arrivait rarement à venir à bout de ses pensées. Par conséquent, le moindre son qui avait traversé ses lèvres fut incompréhensible aux oreilles divines. Il sautait d'un sujet à l'autre, emballait ses propos d'une flopée de figures de style saugrenues et d'apartés sans queue ni tête... L'adulte en trench-coat ne le suivait tout simplement pas. Pourtant, il avait persisté, comme si écouter les stupidités et bafouillements excessifs d'un jeune dopé à l'adrénaline avait eu son importance.

Et cela avait payé. Son interlocuteur eut un agréable plaisir à observer son prétendu mentor décrypter ses allusions et ses phrases à rallonge. Devant lui se tenait un être biblique avec plus d'années qu'il n'osait se l'avouer, mais si ignorant sur les possibilités qu'offraient les mots, de la puissance que ceux-ci pouvaient inspirer, de la beauté qu'ils exprimaient dans chacune de leurs syllabes. Cela avait été un régal pour ses yeux, voir les expressions imprévisibles et confuses d'un ange. Elles éveillaient ses traits usuellement retenus, souvent graves. Les mois s'étaient décolorés et, de par cette nouvelle source de joie, l'adolescent n'avait plus cessé de s'exprimer qu'avec des excès de langage, des doubles-sens inaccessibles pour un esprit aussi terre-à-terre que Castiel.

Cependant, un jour, à force de l'écouter, la voix de ce dernier s'était joint à la sienne. D'abord seul, ils avaient soudain été deux. Son emménagement au bunker n'avait plus jamais été pareil et dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, ils s'étaient perdus dans les havres de la pratique. Ils y avaient d'ailleurs très vite pris goût ; ils en rajoutaient même, éventuellement, parfois, juste pour l'attrait littéraire... Depuis, l'homme lui avait livré des métaphores par centaines, des douceurs verbales qui ne dataient plus d'hier désormais.

Mué par ces bribes en décrépitude, il resserra sa prise autour du précieux cadeau. Du temps où il résidait chez les Winchester, il avait reçu d'innombrables regards. Il y avait eu les froncements de sourcils de Sam, ses soupçons, sa façon de se tendre quand deux de ses proches apparaissaient justement _trop_ proches. Puis, sa méfiance s'était effacée peu à peu jusqu'à être remplacée par une compassion muette, des raclements de gorge face aux roulements de pupilles de Dean. Heureusement, l'aîné avait préféré tout sauf participer à ce genre de babillages stériles, encore moins en décoder le sens profond et dans le fond, son déni lui saillait à merveille.

Quant à lui, il cachait ses regards sous de longs discours. Il était doué pour disserter pendant une durée indéterminée, inlassable. Ainsi, plus personne ne portait attention à lui. Sauf Castiel. Toujours Castiel.

Tel un ruban qui se déroulerait d'une bobine, il jurait que leur quotidien se retraçait dans les couloirs antiatomiques. Il s'improvisait poète en défilant de salle en salle et se risquait fugacement à roucouler entre les mirages mièvres et ses palpitations cardiaques. Il en venait à dire qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés entre les lignes et, étonnamment, entre les cordes. Il les revivait, dicté par leurs échos et plusieurs éternités. Il sautait à la marelle sur les lattes de parquet, redessinait les briques de ses doigts et la fois de trop, son esprit avait dérapé. Il s'était mis en quête de toutes les compter. Ses neurones bourdonnaient tellement, acculés par tant de pensées, qu'il avait eu l'impression imminente de s'effondrer s'il ne remettait pas tout de suite de l'ordre. C'était quelques heures avant son départ définitif, avant que le cadet des frères ne l'arrachât de son décompte pour l'emmener au diable Vauvert. Les Winchester s'étaient relayés à la place du conducteur et ils avaient roulé, roulé... Égales à trois entités dépeuplées. Cela avait été un martyr.

Depuis, il n'y avait plus eu de marche arrière. Ni de Castiel sur la banquette du fond, une main dans la sienne.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avançait seul en ligne droite. Ses semelles crissaient sur le gravier du sentier, tandis que la fraîcheur de la journée en déclin mordait ses pommettes. Il s'arrêta brusquement, arrivé à destination. Plaquées contre sa poitrine, deux uniques feuilles de vigne se rejoignaient en saillie sous la serrure, laquelle était presque indécelable, sorte de minuscule trou noir dans la pénombre. Ce fut aux prémices de son vingtième anniversaire qu'elle apparut sur sa table de chevet, la lumière qu'elle dégageait l'avait réveillé des limbes du sommeil. Le halo l'avait frappé de plein fouet et tout était apparu plus clair. Évidemment, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur le sous-entendu. La boîte avait ravivé une impatience enfouie au creux de ses reins, des émois qu'ils avaient renfermés pour conserver ce qui aurait dû être une amitié. Un regard acrylique l'avait encouragé et il s'était jeté à l'eau sans penser un instant de plus aux répercussions, désespéré à l'idée de devoir endurer une énième seconde de silence. L'ange avait répondu à son baiser, s'était ancré sous sa peau.

Personnellement, il l'estimait à son apogée lorsqu'elle brillait sous l'effet du sortilège, semblable à un fruit ailé. C'était l'œuvre d'une disposition divine, pas la sienne, de sceller une infime parcelle de grâce à l'intérieur du coffret. Par connivence, à l'approche d'une âme pure exempte du péché originel, l'essence éthérée révélait sa splendeur en s'embrasant d'un halo blanc. Par ce prodige, la surface cinabre paraissait prendre feu et préservait l'objet du temps et des cassures. Lui, médiocre mortel qu'il était, n'en était que l'admirateur final. Bientôt, il devra affronter son destin et l'heure de son jugement, il n'aurait alors plus rien. Cette relique d'un orme majestueux serait un des gages mis en jeu. Pour l'instant, elle l'accompagnait, sans un éclat envers lui.

Auparavant, cela ne l'avait pas gêné de ne plus être digne d'elle et qu'un matin, il ne la trouvât plus attisée de son inimitable rayon. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir perdu sa virginité. Il était à l'époque à l'âge du lycée, avait un corps et des envies, bien sûr que cela serait arrivé de fil en aiguille, et c'était arrivé. Encore. Et encore. Qu'elle ne s'allumât plus n'avait fait que lui rappeler ces moments d'extase et ces soirées de volupté, cette simple pensée avait largement excellé la blancheur céleste à ses yeux... À présent, si elle demeurait éteinte, il se sentait aussitôt coupable en la saisissant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas à l'esprit ses râles et sa bouche happant celle de son bien-aimé. Personne ne lui ferait croire que cette démonstration d'affection était un sujet à la honte. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc changé ? Qu'est-ce qui le gorgeait de regrets ? Sûrement le pacte qu'il s'apprêtait à conclure.

S'il avait eu la force mentale de la déverrouiller, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de redessiner du bout des doigts les treillis recouvrant l'intérieur, mais ce qu'elle contenait, il était incapable d'y faire face une ultime fois. Ces souvenirs, il ne voulait plus les ressasser de peur de les oublier pour de bon. Il devait les enterrer, invoquer Pardon et enfin disparaître.

Au coffre, à Dean, à Sam, à lui-même et ses erreurs, à ces années précipitées dans leur monde et au mal qui en avait découlé. Pour Castiel.

En vérité, il mentait un peu, il était bel et bien l'initiateur de tout ceci, personne d'autre, bien qu'il ne le confessât ni pour or ni pour argent. L'adulte en trench-coat n'avait fait que rentrer dans son jeu sur le tard, poussé par un motif encore inconnu pour lors. Ils avaient tourné leurs paroles en dérision. Et à une ère de retranchement, Castiel s'était attardé sur un étui en orme, aux dimensions de porte-plume et enveloppé soigneusement dans le tiroir de la commode de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas pu s'abstenir de lui en adresser un mot :

— J'ai l'impression de retracer ta peau quand je passe mes doigts dessus, avait-il souri en le dévisageant de ses yeux bleus hypnotiques.

Ces mots avaient éclaté leur bulle. Stiles était tombé amoureux. Une révolution solaire plus tard, une boîte d'un orme similaire avait reposé sur sa table de chevet. Boîte qui était actuellement en train de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Sa besogne accomplie, il se releva et figé au milieu du carrefour, il attendit. Ses mains étaient maculées de poussières et de terre sèche, alors qu'un puissant effluve de fleurs, loin du charme parfumé des liliacées, emplissait ses narines ; de l'achillée. Son nez était retroussé, presque agressé, et ses iris marrons se noyèrent de larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu ce petit garçon solitaire, souriant trop, s'enjouant trop, s'égosillant trop, face à la masse négligente. Cependant, nul encouragement n'était là pour le sauver à l'avenir, pas un de Scott, pas un de son père... Et il ne sut quel sentiment lui compressa la cage thoracique à leur résurgence. Jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait pas repensé à son ancienne vie, l'originelle, depuis des mois. Elle lui manqua d'emblée, atrocement. Il y avait eu tellement de catastrophes, tellement de menaces auxquelles se préparer que son crâne s'était vu drainé de tout élément intermittent.

— Stiles, constata une voix tranchante et une paire de sphères luisantes apparut devant lui.

Il tressaillit et tenta d'essuyer rapidement son visage du revers de la main, faisant empirer la situation. La saleté entre ses phalanges et autour de ses ongles se collait au liquide salé qui barbouillait ses joues bouffies. Ce mélange lui donnait un air de chat de gouttière égaré.

Crowley ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne s'amusa pas de l'expression défaite de sa clientèle faussement avant-gardiste. Il était tout sauf ravi d'avoir été appelé par le protégé de la clique en flanelle, l'enfant sorti tout droit de leur poche, surtout maintenant. Il s'agissait d'une grave erreur de la part de ce dernier d'organiser un tête-à-tête clandestin, dans les règles en plus. Dépourvu de la moindre arme et retiré de toute civilisation, esseulé face à une créature démoniaque et potentiellement ennemie ? Il courait volontairement à sa perte.

Outre ces fâcheux auspices, le Roi des Enfers n'était pas dupe, il écoutait les rumeurs. Si le rejeton des chasseurs avait décidé de le rencontrer hic et nunc, ce n'était pas une preuve absolue d'inconscience, il était même un poil malin, le bougre ! Un coup de téléphone n'aurait certes tué personne, toutefois, cela aurait vraisemblablement alerté papa et maman Winchester, qui l'auraient attaché au cadran du lit, histoire de le tenir à l'écart du danger. Apparemment, ils mettaient sur écoute tout leur annuaire, ceux suffisamment vivants pour composer un numéro en tout cas. Les choses s'étaient en quelque sorte compliquées entre eux et les trois quarts de la planète. Entre la tentative d'assassinat du président des États-Unis et leur dette envers les Hommes de lettres britanniques pour les avoir libérés de leur arrestation, ils en bavaient. Trois ans de véritable torture sur Terre.

Crowley lui-même ne pouvait pas les plaindre, vue comment Stiles, leur dette justement, avait le don de s'engouffrer presque partout où les ennuis se trouvaient. En abrégé, il était un impératif contraignant avec de sérieuses lacunes d'impartialité. Quand il ne se transformait pas carrément en cataclysme en invoquant le chef suprême des carrefours pour vendre sa part d'humanité... Autant dire que les négociations allaient être draconiennes.

— Tu fais le boulot du petit peuple ? s'étonna l'humain en avisant l'identité du démon.

La tension se fit moins oppressante à sa remarque, même dans de telles circonstances, il déblatérait à tort et à travers. Le concerné tiqua, légèrement agacé par cette perpétuelle absence de respect. Puis, un soupir ennuyé souleva ses épaules et il balaya la question d'un roulement de pupilles, il se vengerait bien assez tôt.

— Tu croyais que ta jolie huche à pain allait passer inaperçu, chaton ? railla-t-il d'un haussement de sourcils.

Stiles se crispa, jetant inéluctablement un bref coup d'œil à la terre fraîchement retournée entre eux. Touché. Son interlocuteur savoura sa venue l'espace d'une seconde, avant que la réalité ne le rattrapât. Il s'approcha et vint marcher sur l'emplacement de ladite « huche », pas un chouïa affecté par l'offense qu'induisait son action. Son regard réduit en une fente surplomba celui d'un coup déterminé du jeune homme, paralysé par une indignation muette.

— Rowena t'aimait bien, lâcha son fils avec rancœur. On dirait que tu vas devoir en payer le prix.

À un pas de lui, l'interpellé tremblait jusqu'à la pointe des orteils, mais plissa quand même les paupières avec défiance sur le mot final. Il y avait quelque chose de farouche en lui, enfouie profondément derrière l'apparente pellicule de sueur. Il n'avait pas que mûri et pris ses responsabilités en une paire de semaines, vadrouiller aux côtés des Winchester en quête d'un remède miracle l'avait raffermi plus que n'importe quelle croisade, n'importe quel voyage antérieur.

— Promets-moi que Castiel récupérera la boîte, elle et ce qu'elle contient, précisa-t-il d'un ton intransigeant. Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui.

Ses clauses du contrat sonnaient inaliénables, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant pour un si chétif personnage, il était quasi convaincant si on omettait ses grands yeux bruns qui hurlaient de détresse et de mélancolie, dénonçant ses efforts pitoyables. Malgré son aplomb, il se serait vendu pour une vulgaire bouchée d'espoir. Il était déjà un sacrifice étendu sur l'autel, un dieu a honoré sous ses pieds.

Il avait besoin de fondre en larmes, mais à quoi bon ? Il se refusait à regarder la pièce dans son entièreté, il ne rejouait que les actes de bonheur et ceux-là ne se pleuraient pas. De plus, l'aube où il s'était repassé le film du prologue à l'épilogue, il avait basculé. Il ne souhaitait pas revoir le visage terrifié de Sam, ses gestes suppliants pour l'extraire de son subconscient et la façon dont il l'avait arraché hors du bunker. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix gémir, si douloureusement qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il voulait le reste, parce que lui et Castiel formaient un cocon de légèretés et de petites attentions. Parce qu'ils étaient nés d'une fascination réciproque, l'un par les regards perdus et l'autre par les pépiements étourdis. La suite n'avait été qu'une mélodie ; inoffensive à l'oreille du passant, périlleuse à maîtriser pour les musiciens. Constellée d'une multitude de particularités.

— C'est beaucoup demander, fit exprès de lambiner l'Écossais.

Stiles sursauta. L'expert lui adressa un rictus narquois, enfonçant ses poings au fond des poches de son manteau. Il était l'excellence même et voilà qu'il traitait avec un novice de soixante kilos tout mouillé. Une brebis dans une meute de loups ne ferait pas plus long feu que ça.

En revanche, la lueur palpable dans les iris terreux de sa proie s'offusqua davantage.

— Je t'offre mon âme et la possibilité d'avoir à ta botte une armée de démons japonais.

Le terme asiatique sembla allumer une ampoule dans le cerveau de Crowley. Il flaira sur-le-champ la bonne affaire, un pli méditatif rayant le bas de son front.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? hasarda-t-il moins bruyamment, déjà sur le ton de la confidence.

La pointe de curiosité et de vigilance mêlée qu'il affichait gorgea le récent chasseur de promesses. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, la voix franche et assurée, toute trace de peur effacée :

— Vous n'étiez pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? nargua-t-il abruptement. Que depuis des siècles, juste sous votre nez, les Hommes de lettres font joujou avec les dimensions ?

Il avait l'air remonté, se forçant mentalement de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas cracher à la figure du roi des Enfers. C'était venu si prématurément qu'une explosion, imprévisible et destructrice. Ses antécédents avec le peuple britannique l'horripilaient toujours de trop, surtout en période de stress. C'était au-delà d'une divergence d'opinions, il exécrait ces défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin jusqu'à en avoir le bide tordu de bile. Il ne les verrait que comme une conspiration de manipulateurs nocifs et sans scrupules et à sa décharge, ils mériteraient d'aller rôtir dans le coin le plus embrasé des limbes, littéralement.

Au début, croire au hasard lui avait été plus laborieux à ingurgiter qu'un médicament contre la toux, bien que croire à l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, des chasseurs, d'une Mort personnifiée, ait fait sens — il s'était frotté à un lézard-garou, la liste ne faisait que se rallonger. Mais se faire aspirer dans une dimension parallèle ? Il en avait beaucoup ri et puis beaucoup pleuré. Agrippé à une ronce, l'ange déchu avait été une constante dans son combat intérieur, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Plus que quiconque, il avait compris la douleur de ce qui était à l'époque un vagabond désœuvré. Il lui avait appris à se forger une place ici-bas, à repartir de zéro.

— C'est impossible, protesta le vétéran.

Pourtant, il savait que les dires de Stiles étaient authentiques. Il l'avait constamment perçu, que l'âme de ce garçon n'inspirait rien d'assurément humain, mais rien d'assurément inhumain non plus. Il était différent, tout chez lui respirait différemment. Un vide et un débordement se créaient autour de lui à chacune de ses gesticulations ou de ses pensées. Il était là et par la même équivalence, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il incarnait une part de dérision et d'absurde.

— J't'en prie, méprisa son client avec condescendance, daignant canaliser son ressentiment. Dieu existe, est bi et a une sœur murée dans un complexe d'infériorité. Tu crois vraiment qu'Il se serait arrêté à un seul monde ?

Son timbre supérieur laissait supposer l'incompétence du multicentenaire royal, dont la mine s'était assombrie. Celui qui détenait l'information, détenait le pouvoir comme disait le proverbe. Et il connaissait par cœur les cris de tortures, ainsi que les séances qu'il avait passées à regarder les membres portés disparus ou morts de la famille qui fut celle de Noshiko dans une tierce vie. Il avait vécu pendant des semaines enfermé dans ces cellules miteuses, aux confins d'un abri militaire, en sachant que personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse, car ici, il n'existait pas. Pas encore.

Ensuite, la grille s'était ouverte. Un miracle ? Un mirage ? Il ne le sut avec certitude. Néanmoins, un duo de frères l'avait recueilli à bras ouverts, n'ayant pas exactement le privilège d'objecter. Peu à peu, il avait gagné une identité à leurs côtés. Il était devenu l'un d'eux, avait fait en sorte de taire ses cauchemars et de combler ses nuits auprès d'un ange. Dans l'ensemble, il avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Il y avait cru, peu ou prou.

Désormais, il affrontait un démon en chair et en os, des tortures d'un genre composite, et recevant aucune interruption ou commentaire pince-sans-rire, il continua sur sa lancée :

— D'où je viens, c'est plus simple. On vit, on meurt et basta. Monstres, humains, psychopathes, y a pas de « free pass » pour le Paradis ou je ne sais quoi. Tout votre bordel n'existe pas. Quand l'organisation a fait la liaison entre nos mondes, elle s'est mise à piquer des vies chez le voisin pour les ramener ici. Ils projetaient une armée de Kitsune, qui deviendrait la nouvelle génération des Hommes de Lettres. Ce sont en gros des hommes-renards centenaires badass et, en théorie, leurs âmes ne peuvent pas être corrompues, mais la 1er guerre mondiale—

— Une somptueuse boucherie, merci pour le rappel, coupa son arbitre pour abréger les futilités. Viens-en aux faits.

Les mains de Stiles s'arrêtèrent brusquement de battre l'air. Elles avaient encouragé son récit en un couple de moulinets bien rodé, quoique Crowley et sa tolérance zéro auraient suivi hormis leur contribution. Il dictait un royaume entier, tout de même. Puis, il aimait les procès qui allaient droit au but.

Cela ne démonta pas pour autant le benjamin en face de lui, qui remua la tête grièvement.

— Tu ne comprends pas, s'exaspéra-t-il avec agitation. La Mort n'approuve pas ces âmes sorties de nulle part, alors elle les jette au Néant. À moins qu'un pacte soit conclu et les coince ici. J'ai besoin de ce pacte.

Il se mordit immédiatement la langue et deux prunelles rouges le dévisagèrent brusquement. Il sut qu'il en avait trop dit.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? grimaça le maître des carrefours. Tu ne seras qu'un pion casse-pied parmi d'autres, armée ou pas.

Instinctivement, il campait sur sa première impression, celle que les Winchester seraient enchantés de lui faire vivre un calvaire s'ils apprenaient pour les magouilles de leur petit protégé. Au mieux, il serait lui-même jeté au Néant...

— Pas exactement. Les âmes importées peuvent être maléfiques seulement si le corps d'origine est conservé. Elles tirent de là leur source d'énergie, ils sont indissociables ou c'est la mort assurée. Mais en gardant leur corps, elles gardent aussi leurs pouvoirs.

Les épaules de Crowley se soulevèrent dans un ricanement nerveux.

— Ne me fais pas rire, tu es inoffensif.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

— Moi, oui, mais j'ai déjà combattu un renard démoniaque — un Nogitsune — et ce n'est pas joli, renchérissait déjà l'humain en se déplaçant de profil pour se permettre de souffler. Quand ils se sont retrouvés avec l'un d'eux dans la cohue, ils ont enterré le projet en cours de route. C'est comme parier au loto et ils ont gagné ; si un décédant fait le rituel du _Kitsune-Tsukai_ , il peut demander de l'aide à un de ses ancêtres qui rejoint son côté. Une femme a appelé le Nogitsune en question et le problème s'est réglé de lui-même, il a été happé chez moi, un temps... Avec la pression de la 2ème guerre mondiale, le projet...

— ...A redémarré, bla bla bla, enchaîne ! s'énerva le plus âgé.

Stiles pivota instantanément et un coup de fusil passa entre leurs regards respectifs. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, avant que le conteur daignât continuer son pavé puisqu'on le lui avait si gentiment proposé :

— Des années plus tard, je me fais posséder — longue histoire — et le temps de piger, je suis ici. Je ne sais pas s'ils veulent me punir d'avoir tué leur Nogitsune ou s'ils couvrent leurs traces maintenant. Je sais juste que je suis arrivé seul et que Rowena n'a pas réussi à inverser leur sort d'invocation. Je suis probablement considéré comme mort depuis, autant par mon ancienne vie que par l'organisation.

Il récolta seulement un coup d'œil suspicieux de la part de Crowley.

— Tu es une telle plaie que Londres t'a refourguée, toi et des renseignement confidentiels, chez l'ennemi ? remarqua celui-ci avec cynisme.

Stiles grinça des dents, il avait commencé à se promener de-ci, de-là, empressé de boucler le chapitre cosmique. D'une certaine façon, il réalisa que les Hommes de Lettres britanniques avaient perpétuellement eu de l'avance. Ils entrevoyaient déjà l'échec et mat, alors que lui s'était fait aveugler dès le départ par le premier pion mangé. Il n'avait plus perçu qu'une nappe de brouillard, submergé par ses émotions. Crowley avait assez de recul pour admirer une vue d'ensemble et remettre en doute l'altruisme de l'Empire.

— Être une plaie est une qualité en Enfer, non ?

Et c'était justement sur ce point que la dette des Winchester étancherait les ambitions de Londres, tôt ou tard, il serait une hémorragie impossible à endiguer et les chasseurs en seront les dommages collatéraux. Cependant, ce pari-là, Stiles comptait dorénavant le retourner contre eux. Il n'était plus l'adolescent au grand cœur, s'il devait sacrifier un clan entier pour protéger sa nouvelle famille, son ancienne morale n'y subsisterait pour le neutraliser.

— Je te l'accorde, mais si ton histoire est vraie, garantir la conservation d'une centaine de corps s'est agiter du miel sous une ruche. Un point faible, rechigna le businessman. En plus, un minuscule appel surnaturel et je peux perdre tes renardeaux. Sans parler de _Moose_ et _Squirrel_ , ils déclencheraient une seconde Apocalypse pour te récupérer. Ce n'est pas très séducteur, dommage, si tu ne parlais pas autant, tu aurais pu m'avoir.

Le chasseur quasi-débutant s'empressa d'enchérir :

— Ça n'arrivera pas... plus. Les Britanniques ont assuré leurs arrières depuis et ont rapatrié toute une lignée, comme le rituel ne peut être fait que par un descendant...

Il eut une pause, comparable à un étranglement, et les mots s'accumulèrent au fond de son gosier sous réserve de délicatesse. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il y avait des personnes dont les prénoms étaient amers en bouche, souvent épineux à prononcer. En général, ils s'interposaient et, héros par obligation, avaient le souci des mises en scène dramatiques, au péril de leur bonheur. Stiles devait se l'avouer, leurs agissements rappelaient les vieux feuilletons télévisés, toutefois, cela valait mieux que ses tentatives pathétiques. Il n'était pas abonné à la gaucherie en guise de décoration.

Malgré son caractère, il ravala sa bile. Un spectre le fixait sans ciller et habituellement, il se serait écrasé. Sauf que personne ne couvrait ses arrières, contrairement à Eux, il en avait lui-même décidé ainsi. Il n'allait pas se démonter à une mesure de la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le souffle brûlant, énergique, il se planta à un centimètre de son scrutateur.

— Pour ce qui est de Sam et Dean, ils se résigneront, argua-t-il dans un grincement de mâchoires. Ce combat n'est pas le leur. Pas cette fois.

— Tu mens comme tu respires.

Cette réticence le terrorisa. Son pouls pulsa, avoisinant une boule de nerfs, et il secoua négativement de la tête.

— La boîte est ta garantie ! enchaîna-t-il à toute vitesse. Tu n'auras qu'à vérifier par toi-même. J'ai tort, je te donne tout ; la grâce, les informations sur les Kitsune et le livre de sorts de Rowena. Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point ces gages ont un prix d'or en ce moment. Mais si j'ai raison, la boîte et son contenu reviennent à Castiel. Il saura respecter ma volonté.

Son énergie dégringola en percutant soudain l'ampleur de ses paroles. Il aurait été un très mauvais joueur de poker ; qui donc faisait « tapis » en ne s'assurant pas de la valeur de ses cartes ?

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas changer la donne, Crowley arborait une posture satisfaite et souveraine. Au même registre, qui avait vraiment conquis l'autre était un embarras moindre, de la paperasse. Il n'appréhendait plus que la signature.

— À tes risques, Stiles. Un accroc et je n'hésiterai pas à récolter ce qui m'est dû. L'effet est immédiat. Que le vaisseau de Castiel survive ou explose dans le processus, je m'en moque.

Les paupières gonflées du futur défunt se fermèrent et une sensation de picotement se propagea jusqu'à ses tempes. Les souvenirs ne s'en trouvèrent que plus douloureux. Toutes les images se tâchaient de sang, d'une beauté souillée. Elles s'incrustaient sous son épiderme, similaire au tranchant d'une lame d'acier, s'engouffraient dans ses organes pour tout éventrer. S'il avait eu quelque chose dans son estomac, il l'aurait vomi, mais les crampes ne se pressaient que sur de la chair vide. Ses tympans martelaient à travers le silence, tandis qu'au loin, un écho sommeillait.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le rire de Castiel emplissait l'espace. Il était délicat, honnête, timide, accidentel... Un mets rare qui, à chaque point nommé, se voilait brutalement sous une couche de gêne. L'entendre, c'était surprendre une innocence qu'il avait apprise depuis la nuit des temps à ne pas exposer. Il y avait toujours eu trop d'ennemis pour se risquer à un tel élan, trop de trahisons répétées, trop de méfiance vis-à-vis de ses propres frères. Pas assez de confiances maintenues.

Castiel avait été un ange intelligent, puissant, pleins de convictions, un peu dangereux pour son propre bien. Il avait été élevé pour défendre une planète monstrueuse et parer à n'importe quelle situation, pas pour être perplexe et transparent. Néanmoins, au contact du sol terrestre, il s'était révélé considérablement humain, pareil à un maternel jeté dans la cour des grands, au milieu de ces sept milliards individus désemparés. Il fut de ceux qui jonglaient entre ironie et paradoxe. Et il le sera à nouveau, parce que Dieu que son rire était nécessaire, même si, progressivement, Stiles l'oubliait.

— Je dois la déterrer et l'ouvrir, souligna-t-il à voix basse, la gorge sèche et meurtrie. Mon esprit est la seule clé.

Elle ne brillait plus, mais curieusement, il en restait le détenteur. Cette appréciation le faisait fréquemment réfléchir sur sa nature spécifique, même si les notes de la sorcière avaient répondu à toutes ses questions antérieures. Vraisemblablement, son âme était reliée à la serrure et agissait sur lui comme une sécurité, un ruban de papier cadeau qui résistait, entretenait l'essentiel en dépit de tout. C'était à lui de couper la connexion.

— Évite de la refermer, si possible, ajouta-t-il d'un battement de cils.

Il était au courant de ce qui l'attendait, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire voler en éclats. Envers et contre tous, il savait que c'était la bonne résolution à prendre. Il appartenait déjà à l'homme aux yeux bleus, bien avant d'être son amant, bien avant d'être consolé par ses baisers. Sa candeur avait été définitivement révolue lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, presque une année précédant l'acquisition de la boîte. Il avait eu une prémonition, un poids fatal qui malgré lui annonçait ce jour présent, pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il avait été incertain que Castiel partageât la moindre affection à son égard, mais il aurait tout de même été prêt à se prendre une balle à sa place. Après les répliques inoffensives et en amont des soupirs transis, il y avait eu un gouffre. Il s'était tu précipitamment, inquiet que ses mots ne trahissent ses ardeurs, ses connotations tout à coup horriblement expressives. Il avait alors vécu un amour aussi étonnant que secret, tellement démesuré qu'il eut choisi le mutisme à la potentialité de faire fuir le sujet de sa passion. L'écolier étourdi et inconscient, qui avait dans une vie vétuste galopé sur les talons de Lydia, s'était entièrement effacé. L'attente s'était creusée par la force des choses, pendant que la révélation d'un ailleurs l'avait gavé d'espérance. Cette année-là était le point noir du tableau, celui de son amour inassouvi. Il l'avait consumé, identique à un brasier ardent, et il s'était perdu quelque part en route.

Crowley avait mis le doigt dessus, entre chien et loup, il en marchandait le coût. Il l'enterrait et sa culpabilité avec.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du roi des Enfers et il susurra trois mots perfides, si simples, si faibles, à mille lieues de la grâce que lui insuffle Castiel :

— Embrasse-moi, chaton.


	2. Retardement (1)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

* * *

Des flashs ressurgissaient en des instances de solitude. Une tentation démente les prolongeait et s'insufflait dans ses poumons, celle de se fondre dans le décor. Les veilleurs en charge des rondes se distrayaient ailleurs et pendant ce qui lui semblait des lunes, il n'y avait que son corps avoisinant la pierre glaciale de la pièce. Patiemment avachi par terre, il sentait ses muscles s'incorporer à elle. Ses genoux à peine repliés se déroulaient peu à peu et s'étendaient bout à bout de l'alvéole qui lui servait de logis. Il se métamorphosait en protubérance au contact du minéral, comparable à une fusion de cellules à un niveau moléculaire, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une masse informe. La sensation hypnotique que procuraient les simulacres de l'hypothermie était meilleure que le frottement rêche des draps, le grincement du lit de camp. Il était transi, confiné dans un isolement total. D'un côté, cela avait un aspect épuré. D'un autre, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mort consciente.

Ces flashs, il détestait les chérir. Elles se tenaient en équilibre précaire dans ses mains comme des centaines de perles cristallines. Il en était effrayé, il s'efforçait en vain de se les sortir de la tête et, inéluctablement, elles glissaient entre ses doigts maigres, chutaient, s'écrasaient. Alors seulement, il se mettait à pleuvoir.

Frêle et prostré, il était esclave de l'inertie. Le traitement administré était cruel, constant, vide de sens. L'austérité et l'étroitesse du lieu, l'éclairage miséreux, le silence omniprésent, l'absence de visite ; tout avait été analysé, décortiqué sous des angles barbares, dans l'unique intention de l'opprimer. S'ils avaient au final atteint leur but, Stiles n'arrivait pas à se prononcer avec objectivité. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, il était ressorti différent de ce dépôt de chair humaine.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le Soleil, lorsque sa baby-sitter attitrée avait soudainement projeté de le foutre hors de l'édifice carcéral à la place d'une petite séance en binôme de torture psychologique, un pan d'ombres s'était tourné dans sa direction. Trois hommes et pas un sourire, tous postés autour d'une vieille voiture basse de plafond. Aujourd'hui, il l'appelait « Baby » et connaissait son pedigree du joint des pneus au revêtement des rétroviseurs ; c'était une Chevy Impala de 1967 à quatre portes au coffre très suspect et rempli d'armes. À l'époque, il s'était seulement dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais autant de gueule que sa belle Roscoe disparue et que le gars accoudé à la fenêtre du conducteur devait avoir un grain pour le fixer à ce point en biais. Stiles n'était pas un alien, pas vraiment, mais à travers les yeux de cet étranger, il aurait pu croire qu'une corne avait poussé à la cime de son crâne. Interné, il n'était que poussière. Dehors, il était une menace.

La vision éblouie, il avait reniflé, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa jaquette, et cela n'avait pas du tout eu l'air de plaire à son chauffeur qui dégaina un flingue par magie. Il avait d'emblée ciblé la cervelle de la demi-portion, prêt à la crever au moindre geste. Il avait fallu les hurlements répétés d'une gardienne au teaser et d'un de ses coéquipiers, un type immense, pour arriver à le calmer. Cinq exorbitantes minutes. Dean avait en effet eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter dans sa vie.

Sam, celui qui avait pris sa défense en même temps que la femme de service, s'était montré plus avenant. Il avait osé s'approcher jusqu'à la responsable du gosse, une neuropsychiatre notoire qui répondait au charmant prénom de « Lola », et avait fait l'erreur de lui tendre la main. Bien évidemment, elle s'était montrée indifférente et avait encore bousculé d'une poigne éloquente l'adolescent. En des mois d'entretien, elle n'avait rien su faire de plus inventif que cela, le brutaliser. Projeté sur le front, il avait failli se ramasser aux pieds du cadet des Winchester, bien qu'à ce stade, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient être ces gens. Honnêtement, il s'attendait à être fusillé ou pire, être jeté dans une cellule neuve.

Ce fut le cas. Après un week-end de voyage sur une banquette effroyablement inconfortable, l'aîné des frères s'était empressé de l'enfermer dans un abri antiatomique. Les événements entre sa sortie et son arrivée s'étaient évaporés, à l'exception de son dos ankylosé, sûrement parce que l'un de ses récents bourreaux avait trafiqué la bouteille d'eau laissée à sa disposition. Drogué ou pas, il n'aurait de toute manière pas tenté de mémoriser le chemin ou de s'enfuir. Il avait déjà assez donné infructueusement ces dernières semaines, il ne supporterait pas un châtiment de plus. En guise de couronnement, ses fesses avaient rencontré une chaise en bois et il avait repris conscience. Puis, ce trône de fortune ne l'avait plus quitté durant une heure environ. La sensation de faim dans le creux de son ventre avait estimé la durée de son attente à ses dépens, même si étonnamment, il avait perçu une sorte d'aigreur à l'estomac. Elle s'apparentait à un relent d'indigestion dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu. Pour meubler ses réflexions encore vaporeuses, il avait compté le nombre de briques autour de lui, cela ne l'avait pas changé de d'habitude. Nouvel endroit, même martyr. La Chasseresse et son caractère explosif furent échangés contre un ménage de têtes brûlées.

Depuis le début, il y avait eu trois hommes. C'était indéniable. Il le savait, car un automne, Sam lui en avait fait la réflexion en rigolant, alors qu'ils discutaient de leur premier contact plutôt excentrique. Dès le moment où l'ancien prisonnier avait souligné que sa rencontre avec Castiel avait été normale, contrairement à celle avec les Winchester, le chasseur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'agita aussitôt l'oiselet à côté de lui.

Sam arborait un sourire tellement large qu'on aurait pu y installer une banane au milieu. Il attrapa sa bière et but une gorgée, se gardant de répondre à la question pour faire languir son public. D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua la mine vexée de Stiles et s'en amusa davantage. Décontracté, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et souleva le petit doigt au bout du goulot. Celui-ci pointa vers les traits impatients du gringalet. Après un roulement de pupilles, il déclara :

— Il était là, tu as passé tout le trajet affalé sur lui.

Un sentiment monta le long de la colonne du concerné, sans qu'il n'arrivât à l'identifier. Cela n'avait néanmoins rien à voir avec de la surprise.

— C'est un mauvais coussin, se surprit-il à rétorquer du tac au tac.

— Hein ? Quoi ? s'interloqua l'adulte en haussant un sourcil.

Ce dernier avait suspendu ses mimiques, une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Stiles détourna la tête et se racla la gorge imperceptiblement. Il bredouilla une excuse sur la vaisselle qui stagnait dans l'évier et devait être nettoyée, puis fila. Quelques jours plus tard, l'ange faisait la métaphore de trop à l'intention du blanc-bec et de son inestimable étui en orme. Face à cette complicité palpable, le propriétaire du minuscule objet ne put le nier ; il était amoureux.

En cette date tardive, il confessait combien il s'était trompé. Le bunker n'était pas une cage épiée par des persécuteurs, mais sa maison. Et ses habitants, sa famille. Le passé n'avait plus ni appellation, ni entité.


	3. Prolongation (2)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

* * *

Transcendé par une rage magmatique, Dean claqua son poing sur la table. Le choc fut si violent que les vibrations résonnèrent dans leurs jambes et se propagea à travers chaque conduit d'aération. Le bruit les rendit sourds une fraction de seconde. Il avait envie un besoin urgent de vociférer, en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Impuissant, il subissait seulement l'issue d'un pacte clandestin. Pourtant, si on lui en avait offert l'opportunité, il en aurait eu à la pelle des insultes à déverser envers cet imbécile. Tellement qu'il ne savait désormais pas par laquelle démarrer.

Debout à sa gauche, son frère ne prit pas la peine d'apaiser ses mœurs, c'était inutile. Il avait aussi les commissures de la bouche pincées, mais contrairement au plus âgé, il retenait encore son sang-froid. Sa vision avait quitté le hall du bunker, tandis qu'il retraçait le cours de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il ne comprenait pas comment les événements avaient pu déraper à une telle vitesse, pour la énième fois. Pareille à une vieille rengaine. Cependant, il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était une malédiction chez les Winchester de s'engouffrer dans une mare d'ennuis, alors pourquoi pas la faire évoluer en une pathologie contagieuse ? Apparemment, ils avaient été de parfaits borgnes, puisqu'un apprenti doué dans ce domaine s'était planqué sous leurs nez durant toutes ces années de cohabitation.

D'une grande maîtrise, il s'adressa directement au démon qui, sans stupéfaction, était en charge de l'affaire :

— Où est-il, Crowley ?

Ce dernier soupira, coincé dans un angle de la pièce. Certes, il était le porteur prosaïque de mauvaises nouvelles, mais gérer les crises des petits chasseurs de seconde zone dépassait ses compétences. D'abord, cela requérait trop de travail pour un résultat souvent peu à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ensuite, lorsqu'il se dirigeait dans ce genre de plates-bandes, il avait tendance à finir en dindon de la farce, pendant que des joyeux lurons filaient sous le soleil couchant. Pour sa garantie, leur arrangement était tout-puissant. Lui, il était neutre ; mieux, il était la Suisse. Par implication, s'il y avait eu des contestations à formuler, il aurait fallu s'adresser au signataire plus tôt. Oups, celui-ci était déjà six pieds sous terre... Trop bête.

Toutefois, le regard désespéré du cadet — et ses nonante kilos de muscles sur deux mètres de haut qui lui barraient le passage — eut raison de lui. Il claqua des doigts et un contrat écrit apparut dans sa paume. Il s'éclaircit les cordes vocales. Quelques explications ne tueraient personne de plus. Il l'espérait.

— Selon les termes du p—

— Où est Stiles, bordel ?! rugit le chasseur de profession d'une témérité bilieuse et à l'inverse, ce fut Dean qui posa une main sur son torse pour le retenir.

Sam se figea instantanément, les yeux hagards. Il ne s'était même pas entendu aboyer. Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Les émotions qui le striaient étaient indescriptibles. Il avait perdu un nombre incalculable d'êtres chers, avait vu mourir entre ses bras les membres de sa famille, à plusieurs reprises d'affilée pour certains. Il y avait une centaine de cases dans l'année qu'il aurait aimé rayer modestement d'un calendrier, mais il avait tenu grâce à sa volonté et l'espoir que, quand la chasse serait enfin terminée, un foyer fourmillant de visages les attendrait. Cette image s'était ancrée en lui. Peu importaient les sacrifices, il y avait toujours eu un moment ou à un autre quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un qui saurait soutenir leur combat, à Dean et lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu qu'un 23 septembre, il les perdrait jusqu'au dernier. Qu'il ne resterait plus qu'eux, deux orphelins paumés, et aucune épaule pour les réconforter. Aucune maison où se réfugier.

La dépêche venait de frapper à leur porte. Peut-être allait-il aussi devoir faire ses adieux pour de bon à celui qui partageait encore son patrimoine ?

Sur son flanc, le dénommé s'était redressé. Ses pupilles pourfendaient le démon de part en part, bien qu'il se crispât pour ne pas ployer sous ses impulsions. Il fantasmait à l'idée de prendre une des chaises pour la pulvériser contre le coin de la table, puis, de planter le morceau le plus aiguisé dans la carotide de Crowley. Il voulait lui ouvrir l'œsophage comme on lacérait un paquet cadeau et purifier sa langue de vipère d'un mélange d'acide et d'eau bénite.

— Ce que Sammy voulait gentiment exposer, c'est que si tu oses ne serait-ce qu'émettre la possibilité que tu as harcelé un môme pas plus grand que _ça_ , gronda-t-il en baissant exagérément sa paume en dessous de sa hanche, je casse ta gueule de fils de pute.

Il fulminait et il aurait suffi d'une brise pour le voir détoner. Évidemment, le roi des Enfers s'apparentait plus à un ouragan.

— Rassure-toi, chéri, je n'ai pas mis la langue.

Dean se jeta sur lui, littéralement. Vif, le coup de poing fut esquivé par un recul anticipé et la langue souple de l'Écossais se lamenta d'un ton artificiellement bouleversé :

— Ho, c'est encore trop tôt pour les blagues ? Je me pardonne dans ce cas.

Un mouvement supplémentaire s'abattit à un centimètre de son nez, lui fournissant une maigre avance avant la suivante. Le contrat se vaporisa, quant au son brisé derrière eux, il s'égara en poupe. L'homme en flanelle ne pensait plus, il agissait. Le sang exalté par une poussée acariâtre, il scruta une percée dans la position de défense adverse et la déséquilibra d'une frappe au tibia. Le porte-parole trébucha. Pendant qu'il jurait avec un rictus mécontent, sa concentration au combat s'émietta comme l'ivoire. Il releva le regard, sur le point de contre-attaquer, lorsqu'un signe d'activité attira son attention au dédale des escaliers. Le canon d'un revolver pointa in extremis sous sa ceinture. Il n'eut pas le loisir de riposter, son opposant avait la mine assassine.

— Espèce de porc ! injuria celui-ci pour justifier la région qu'il prévoyait de cribler de balles.

Soudain, deux bras bondirent par-derrière autour de ses épaules massives. Ils le neutralisèrent avec une exceptionnelle aisance. Cette intrusion dans son espace vital le perturba tant elle était inappropriée et il se débattit machinalement en éructant des menaces envers Sam, le prétendu auteur de son immobilisation. Alors, il nota les yeux rouges de sa cible et ses gestes se solidifièrent dans l'instant. Crowley s'était écarté au lieu de saisir l'avantage, le corps complètement raidi. Interdit, il fixait un élément — passé jusque-là inaperçu — dans le dos du chasseur.

— Cas ? murmura plus fort un lointain spectateur de l'affrontement.

Le souffle de Dean se coinça sur-le-champ dans le fond de sa gorge en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Ses tympans sifflaient. Il baissa lentement le menton et son champ de vision se posa sur les biceps qui l'entravaient. À qui étaient-ils ? Une partie de son subconscient avait la réponse, mais il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier. Malgré son obstination, une phrase bourdonnait sous ses tempes et enlisait ses espoirs les uns après les autres ; il se battait contre un fantôme. _Peu importe_ , tenta-t-il de se persuader, il ne l'admettra nullement, même sous le joug de l'agonie. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sans quoi, la disparition de Stiles aurait un sens profondément altéré. Ce serait admettre un Cosmos où régnait un ordre barbare. Ce serait un échange. Ce serait définitif.

Il en crèverait.

Le silence l'ébranla, bardé d'intolérables secondes. Fiévreux, il secoua résolument la tête et toutes ses peurs intimement enfouies affluèrent. Était-ce encore possible de nier, d'autant que ces bras lui comprimaient la cage thoracique ? En avait-il le droit ?

Aussitôt, ses muscles lâchèrent prise. Son arme chuta dans un fracas. Il éclata en sanglots et s'abandonna contre le torse de l'intervenant, qui l'enlaça avec supplice. Ils glissèrent au sol. Ses yeux douloureusement clos, sa tête rejetée en arrière, il implorait. En vain. Encore et encore.

Sam s'exila près de la table et appuya une paume sur le plan de travail. Il porta la gauche à sa bouche pour étouffer ses tremblements. Comment pouvait-il garder l'esprit clair tandis que son aîné s'écroulait à ses pieds ? Il ne pouvait pas, le contraire serait un mensonge.

Il y avait quelques semaines, il avait trouvé à pic Stiles vautré au même endroit, en pleine crise de démence. Il avait déliré dans un mélange de fureur et d'égarement. Ses propos incohérents lui avaient donné l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'imploser. Démunis, les Winchester l'avaient extrait de là par la force. Ils n'étaient plus confrontés à une dette babillarde et encombrante, apparue tel un danger inconnu, mais à celui qu'ils veillaient maintenant en égal, qui s'était fait sa propre place de prédilection dans l'Impala et dont la chambre n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Ils l'avaient apprivoisé et en avaient fait le renard du Petit Prince.

Il y avait quelques jours, ils avaient trouvé la chambre d'hôtel déserte. Nouveau choc. Ils étaient rentrés en trombe, persuadés que le jeune homme était revenu sur ses pas. Ils avaient vu justes, mais pas à temps ; leur fugitif avait déjà récupéré dans le bunker tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, il n'y avait plus une trace de sa présence. L'animal domestiqué avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, il s'était projeté hors du nid.

Dès lors, ils n'avaient fait qu'alterner entre recherches et recueillements, sans admettre leur défaite. Ils détestaient l'hôpital, néanmoins, ils le préféraient à l'atmosphère pesante de leur ancien abri. Les corridors y étaient singulièrement vivants, grouillants. Ils s'y sentaient respirer et y épongeaient leur insomnie chronique. Par-dessus tout, le moniteur cardiaque de l'ange avait été une constante reposante. Sa déchéance, un compte à rebours.

Ce matin, il avait été débranché délibérément, une décision dont Crowley avait porté contribution de toute évidence. Et pour compenser ce coût, il avait attenté à la vie guère entamée de leur compagnon vulpin, unique au monde. Unique en soi.

Une larme longea la joue du trentenaire en établissant d'un coup d'œil les contours du trench-coat, agenouillés aux côtés de Dean. L'ironie était cruelle en bouche. Il y avait dix minutes encore, son esprit encaissait vaillamment un avenir sans entité céleste et ses retrouvailles avec Stiles. À présent, la possibilité de ne plus jamais revoir l'avorton était une réalité et la mort biblique un étrange mirage, voire une illusion obsolète. Cet horizon à double tranchant se muait en une œuvre psychédélique, il ne discernait plus lequel des deux scénarios était un cauchemar et l'autre une malédiction. Il était juste là, noyé par les sentiments, les souvenirs, les regrets, les manquements, le vide et le trop-plein. Son esprit franchissait un point de rupture, s'asphyxiait avec léthargie.

Soudain, son frère repoussa sans ménagement les bras charitables et se releva. Une agressivité émanait de tous ses pores et, les mains tremblantes, il se frotta le visage. Verrouillés en pilotage automatique, ses gestes étaient secs et se braquèrent en rencontrant enfin deux iris azurés. Debout face à lui ; Castiel, d'une santé de fer. Gracié.

L'humain avait un milliard d'excuses pour s'octroyer la redevance de l'étrangler sur-le-champ, mais une seule contre, l'amour que Stiles lui vouait. Leur vouait. Il n'en bouillonnait pas moins de rage et l'ange en convalescence crut à tort en connaître la raison. Ainsi, il se tourna vers l'ennemi public numéro deux en affichant un air forcé.

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Crowley ? s'enquit-il.

— Narguer ? se risqua le susnommé et son trait d'humour causa un blanc. Bien, j'avoue, je dois consulter vos archives. Rapidement.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, avec la désagréable sensation que son auditoire ne se pressait pas au portillon. Qu'importait, il n'en était pas à son premier chou blanc, puisque neuf fois sur dix, aucun de ses trois petits cochons favoris étaient enclins ou de taille à combler ses désirs. Ils se rebellaient contre l'autorité, les bougres, cette devise était suffisamment connue pour en faire un « running gag ». Il allait devoir leur mettre une carotte sous le nez.

D'un signe théâtral de la main, le contrat réapparut.

— Vous savez... la _paperasse_ , appuya-t-il d'une mimique évasive à l'intention des chasseurs.

L'insinuation étrécit le regard de Sam, qui se rembrunit. Son caractère précautionneux n'avait pas de penchant pour les avances douteuses, surtout quand elles étaient formulées par un quidam aux pupilles rouges. De plus, ses priorités n'impliquaient pas l'invasion d'un démon prétentieux et de ses sbires en carton. Il refusait d'engager les pourparlers, autant s'étouffer avec sa salive à ce terme de la conversation, Crowley n'avait qu'à se dépatouiller avec le peloton d'attaque. Le contrat n'y changerait rien, ce n'était qu'un chantage affectif.

Évidemment, il manqua d'entrain et le fit remarquer avec ostentation. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, passant sa langue sur son maxillaire. À l'inverse, Castiel voulut rebondir d'un commentaire sarcastique, cependant, il fut coupé par l'approche impromptue de Dean :

— Pourquoi es-tu là, _toi_ ? répéta celui-ci froidement en regardant l'ange droit dans les yeux.

Le principal concerné fronça les sourcils à cette demande incongrue. Il ne comprenait pas l'allégation latente, ni pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être l'élément superflu de la pièce, alors que le roi des Enfers n'était clairement pas le bienvenue. N'étaient-ils pas heureux de le revoir ? Ne venait-il pas de le consoler ?... De quoi, au fait ?

Puis, brutalement, il repéra le détail qui clochait parmi eux.

— Où est Stiles ?


	4. Retardement (2)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

* * *

Des bruits de semelles résonnèrent sur les parois du bunker. Un visage teigneux apparut ensuite dans l'angle et s'avança jusqu'au garçon inconscient, menotté à la chaise. Il avait le regard vide, comme s'il s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées, et Dean dut frapper contre un des pieds en bois pour le réveiller. Aucun des deux ne fut ravi de revoir l'autre.

— Je t'ai à l'œil, grommela l'adulte.

Les paupières de son interlocuteur clignèrent, plus de fatigue que de stupeur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se pencha au-dessus des liens qui entravaient les poignets cireux. Sa réticence fut prestement balayée et il les détacha. Pour sa gouverne, cette tâche lui avait été imposée par un vote diplomatique, il ne s'en tenait pas pour responsable.

— Tu me fais le coup de la garde conditionnelle ? se moqua Stiles.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et le chasseur grinça dédaigneusement :

— Aboie plus fort, je t'entends pas, le caniche.

Voilà comment, pendant une demi-année, Dean avait exprimé sa sympathie à l'égard de l'adolescent. Pourquoi ils avaient abouti à son acquittement après deux jours de captivité, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, comment Sam et Castiel avaient réussi à raisonner leur complice, Stiles n'eut pas envie de savoir. Il y avait des sujets qu'il fallait mieux taire et ne plus _jamais_ revenir dessus.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'envoyer des pics, l'homme à la carrure imposante disparut dans les couloirs, un cabot sur les talons. Il n'y avait pas eu d'interrogatoire, pas de brusqueries. Personne n'avait évoqué un jadis et ne le força à s'exprimer. En outre, on le présenta, il se tût. On le nourrit, il se tût. On lui montra sa chambre, il se tût. Il n'avait soif que d'une chose, rouler, voir du paysage parler à des gens normaux. Pas à ces épouvantails aux mains criblées de sang et de balles. C'était comme s'ils avaient tué ses proches pour prendre leurs places, qu'ils étaient nés pour supprimer sa meute et tous ceux que Stiles avait aimé.

Au bout de quarante-cinq heures, un ange apparut sans crier gare et eut le génie de proposer une sortie pour alléger l'atmosphère. Le grand en flanelle acquiesça, tandis que le grognon de service fit ce pour quoi il était doué, il grogna. Toutefois, il empêcha quiconque de toucher le volant de sa bagnole. Leur captif ne pipa pas un son, mais sa prière muette fut distinctement entendue ; un simple merci, une pluie enrayée de larmes.

Son atterrissage dans les locaux des Winchester œuvrait à un déchirement. Naguère, il avait eu une existence différente, éloignée. Tout y était diamétralement discordant. Il avait eu Scott, la meute, son père. Il avait été du côté des monstres à abattre, il avait fait ami-ami avec le « Grand Gentil Loup-garou » et s'était interposé vis-à-vis des chasseurs, les méchants de l'histoire, pour sauver ses amis surnaturels. Dans cet ouvrage ubuesque, la première personne qui s'était montrée à lui avait été la Chasseresse. Une parenthèse. Une souffrance.

Il avait été son chien, la peau qu'elle prenait plaisir à maltraiter, l'esprit dont elle maniait les ficelles comme les membres d'un pantin. Il la vilipendait. Elle l'avait rendu aveugle et il n'avait connu que des silhouettes découpées sous un néon, enfermé à double tour dans un gouffre sans fenêtre. Elle l'avait rendu sourd, ne lui divulguant que des informations futiles, méchantes. Il avait ployé sous les critiques et les commentaires vicieux. Elle s'était fait appeler « la Chasseresse » par humour noir et ces humains au fusil qu'elle peignait ne lui avaient inspiré plus que du dégoût. Il avait presque fini par les croire, elle et ses histoires macabres, reflet d'un monde rongé par les prédateurs et leurs proies. Sans âme.

Il s'était battu contre ses récits, n'avait pas voulu y obéir. Comment pouvait-il être tombé si bas en Enfer, alors qu'il n'avait fait que protéger son meilleur ami ?

— Oh, Stiles, tu es bien vivant. Crois-moi, quand tu descendras là-bas, tu le sauras, avait-elle pris l'habitude de ricaner.

Il avait secoué la tête, parce qu'un lieu moins humain que celui-ci, ça n'existait pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Vint un matin imprévu, duquel elle avait cessé de l'entraver avec ses mensonges. Le jeu s'était terminé abruptement sous l'instruction morose de son exclusive participante. De plein gré, il avait appris son prénom en échange de tout le reste. Ce fut leur accord. À cet instant, il lui avait paru stupide de prétendre à la liberté, un prénom lui suffisait. Quelque chose de vrai.

— Promets, gamin. Si je te le dis, tu fais une croix sur tes souvenirs. Il n'y aura plus que mon prénom et le tien.

Sa prédisposition aux pactes avait sûrement été la continuité logique de cette entrevue suprême. Il avait osé et l'extérieur l'avait embrasé. Sa garante irascible l'avait sitôt largué dans les bras du trio et leur morale analogue. Il l'avait aperçu dans leurs regards, cette émotion brutale et vengeresse. Il les avait haïs de façon irraisonnée, les faits étant, il venait d'être déporté dans un autre camp ennemi, apte à abattre chaque citoyen de Beacon Hills dans le dessein de purifier le globe. De sa relation destructrice avec une chasseresse mortifiante, il jonglait dorénavant avec une bande de tueurs de sang-froid et un cargo d'armes blanches. Par principe, il avait refusé de s'intégrer autant que Dean avait refusé à admettre sa présence. La douleur d'un avenir perdu avait été trop insoutenable et une idée avait fusé ; il ferait honneur à son ancienne vie en ne se liant pas d'amitié dans celle-ci. Dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été une trahison, un mensonge et fatalement, une acceptation. Il s'était cru privé de ses possessions, en deuil, et avec pour unique compagnon l'espoir d'un réveil. Cependant, sa condition était un cauchemar bel et bien réel, sans bouton « retour en arrière ». Il était ici désormais et cela ne changerait plus jamais.

Castiel l'avait compris, soutenu, puis aimé. Il avait été son souffle. Par conséquent, l'adolescent lui avait accordé des vertus qu'il avait cherché à repousser de tout son cœur, mais ce fut au-dessus de sa volonté. Les sens du sacrifice, de la loyauté et de la famille qui habitaient le bunker étaient les mêmes qui lui remémoraient son cocon maternel et avant de réaliser, il leur avait pardonné d'être son nouveau foyer. Il ne leur avait offert qu'une syllabe, la plus sûre.

 _Stiles_.

Mais, franchement, marquer Stiles Winchester sur son passeport officiel ? Était-ce véritablement nécessaire ?

— Hé, le mioche ! Fais preuve de respect envers le business familial !

Soit.


	5. Prolongation (3)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Note auteure : Ce chapitre a été écrit en février 2017. Il est possible que le style d'écriture vous surprenne, puisque j'ai pas mal changé entre temps...

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

* * *

Crowley s'impatientait. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'intérieur du bunker, bien que ce dernier ait été dépouillé d'armes depuis la prise en otage. Ces murs avaient connu des jours plus glorieux. Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui lui hérissait le poil et le priait de s'enfuir rapidement. Le fait était qu'il y avait des disputes auxquelles il n'était pas bon de participer et celles du couple originel étaient les plus redoutables d'entre toutes. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, surtout quand le sujet reposait sur leur prépubère boutonneux adoré. Leurs colères allaient à coup sûr se retourner contre lui et plus il retardait son départ, plus ses probabilités de se faire écraser au sol augmentaient.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne nous l'avais pas caché, on en serait pas là ! accusa Dean en position de force.

Mais il avait beau hurler, taper du pied et du poing, rejeter la culpabilité sur l'homme au regard baissé prostré devant lui, tout le monde avait cessé de réagir. Cela augmentait sa frustration, son sentiment d'injustice. Leur abattement en devenait palpable et elle le faisait suffoquer. Il en aurait coupé des centaines de têtes si cela lui avait permis de se changer les idées.

— C'est bientôt son anniversaire, put seulement répondre la voix blanche de Castiel et il releva ses grands yeux bleus vers le chasseur.

Il était en état de choc, blafard, pris à la gorge par une détresse qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée aussi intolérable auparavant. Il sentait son propre esprit s'effondrer sur lui-même, tourbillonnant pour aspirer la moindre lumière, telle une bouche vorace. C'était si douloureux qu'il en restait pétrifié, desséché de toute larme, de tout autre son.

Naïf, il avait prétendu à un réveil paisible. Il avait eu la conviction d'être délivré d'un cycle vicieux, duquel s'était perchée sa maladie, pour en vérité apprendre la disparition de Stiles, sa fuite vers les ténèbres. Une fois de plus, son monde s'écroulait à une vitesse pittoresque, et ses espérances avec. Il était en proie à une hallucination abrupte, c'était impensable autrement. Sa moitié n'aurait pas osé un tel renoncement, elle n'aurait pas arraché un bout de son âme pour ne plus jamais lui revenir, pour le laisser en morceaux.

Pourtant, les gravures du bois se dessinaient sous ses doigts, ingénieusement dissimulées au fond de la poche de son trench-coat, et lui remémoraient la visite de l'humain. C'était un souvenir éphémère, aux paroles perdues dans le temps et dans le sens. Il n'en survivait que la boîte en orme, déracinée de sa souche primaire, attestation de son sacrifice. Et Castiel ne l'avait pas mise là, dans sa veste, il ne se serait pas permis de la toucher sans l'accord de son propriétaire. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle était à Stiles, pour Stiles. Celui-ci ne s'en serait jamais séparé volontairement. À moins... qu'il y renonçât. Qu'il la lui lègue et s'abandonne.

Il l'avait perdu. Il venait de le perdre. Il le perdait. Il le perd. Il perd Stiles.

Soudain, son pouls accéléra à la perspective d'une telle pensée. Il dévisagea tour à tour les trois hommes aux quatre coins de la table. Le puzzle était reconstitué, jusqu'à la moindre pièce. Dean chamboulé par une colère monstre, les émotions contradictoires qui barraient la figure de Sam, l'apparition suspicieuse de Crowley après des mois de guérilla... La situation était flagrante. Elle s'affaissa sur lui comme une pluie diluvienne et d'un mouvement brusque, il fit faux bond aux Winchester. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait évacuer sa panique. Alors, ses jambes se précipitèrent dans le corridor principal et il se mit à courir aussi résolument que la dimension des couloirs le lui permettait. Aussi résolument que le lui avait montré Stiles dans le passé, dans leur passé.

Estomaqués durant un claquement de doigts, les deux frères accoururent ensuite sur ses talons et le hall fut immédiatement drainé de leurs respirations sifflantes. Puis, le bruit de leurs pas se tassa peu à peu et il ne subsista qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Non loin, un sourire complaisant s'étira sur le visage du démon ; l'accès à la porte était enfin toute à lui. Ainsi, il s'éclipsa comme le mirage qu'il était devenu, abandonnant un bout de sa paperasse dans son sillage. Certaines sorties se faisaient dans l'ombre.

Il reçut un meilleur accueil, digne de celle d'un souverain, dans sa propre résidence.

— Monsieur, vous avez—

— Sir, reformula Crowley d'un ton sec à l'adresse du sbire fraîchement apparu.

Un air terrifié traversa le visage du démon de seconde zone, alors qu'il suivait son maître d'une démarche nerveuse dans les dédales du manoir. Ils avançaient avec empressement, trop pour permettre au pauvre messager de parachever sa phrase et bientôt, toute une escorte se matérialisa autour d'eux.

— _Sir_ , vous avez un visiteur, s'empressa-t-il d'avertir le roi des Enfers, en vain.

Au même moment, les portes du grand séjour s'écartèrent excessivement sur leur passage et claquèrent contre les murs de pierre. La main suspendue dans le vide par un geste surnaturel, Crowley se figea. La horde derrière lui pilla net, manquant de le percuter de peu.

En face de lui, assis sur le trône jambes croisées, Stiles souriait. Mesquinement.

L'Écossais secoua la tête en clignant des yeux et reprit sa marche sans un commentaire. Il tentait tant bien que mal de lui rendre une expression sympathique, mais il aurait rêvé le faire exploser sur place. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir le jeune homme avec un air aussi... diabolique. C'était trop lui demander, comme imaginer Rowena avec un cœur.

— Tu es en forme à ce que je vois, introduit-il en s'arrêtant en bas du piédestal.

— Trouve-moi d'autres vêtements, si je dois être enfermé dans ce corps de gosse, c'est la moindre des choses que d'être correctement habillé. Ça devrait être dans tes cordes, non ? provoqua Stiles d'une voix lugubre, ne prêtant attention qu'à ses ongles.

Le quémandé expira lentement pour faire bonne figure. Il devait prendre sur lui, il en était conscient. De ce fait, il se retourna vers les démons rivés à sa botte et leur accorda son plus faux et menaçant sourire.

— Vous l'avez entendu, l'invité est roi, s'exclama-t-il avec une gesticulation cérémonieuse.

Tandis que la moitié déglutissait, les autres s'étaient déjà éclipsés à la tâche. Puis, ses talons revinrent en direction de l'enveloppe charnelle mal lotie.

— J'ai été courtois, mais j'ai mes limites. Demande-moi des habits, des bijoux, des femmes, même du maquillage et un nouveau papier peint pour ta chambre si tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Je sais que tu te nourris de la peine et de la douleur émotionnelle des gens, sauf que, vois-tu, à moins d'avoir la visite d'un car touristique, tu es faible ici. Les démons ne sont pas réputés pour les grands sentiments. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il dans un grondement, retourne dans ton sale trou.

Les traits faciaux du concerné se crispèrent devant une telle humiliation et Crowley crut un instant qu'il allait devoir épancher le courroux du Nogitsune. Toutefois, les paupières de ce dernier se fermèrent et d'une immobilisation commune, le silence fut complet ; ils retenaient tous leur respiration. Lorsque brusquement, la poitrine périssable se convulsa et deux iris marron apparurent.

— Oh, je vais vomir, piaffa un timbre strident et Stiles porta d'emblée une main à sa bouche.

Cette fois, le rictus amical du roi des Enfers fut spontané, et radicalement naturel.

Soulevé une dernière fois par une nausée subite, le chasseur en retraite s'immobilisa, l'échine à moitié courbée. Après une dizaine d'inspirations, il commença à se détendre et son mal de crâne se dissipa. Puis, lentement, il se redressa jusqu'à se confondre avec un prisonnier sur la chaise électrique, une main posée sur chaque accoudoir, les ongles enfoncés dans le bois. Brave comédien, un plissement de nez badin décontracta finalement les traits de son visage, comme si son petit haut-le-cœur n'avait jamais eu lieu ou, du moins, n'était qu'un incident mineur. Bien que taciturnes, ils le savaient tristement en tort.

— Je suis le sale trou, n'est-ce pas ? s'informa-t-il d'une moue désappointée. Évidemment. Il a raison, regarde-moi ces habits, tu crois encore que je suis au lycée ?

Médisant, il tira sur le col de son t-shirt pendant que son supérieur roulait des pupilles devant le sarcasme arbitraire, toujours dérisoire en vue des circonstances.

— Pas ma responsabilité, se disculpa-t-il en levant les mains, puis en pointant au hasard un nervi par-dessus son épaule. Je délègue.

Sur la même longueur d'onde, ils haussèrent tous deux les sourcils ; ils se parlaient avec les yeux. Cela avait la faveur de distraire un tant soit peu le vingtenaire, il n'était pas livré à une pleine solitude. Il l'avait assez côtoyée pour affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas un goût si rafraîchissant.

— On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même de toute façon, soupira-t-il en guise de conclusion.

Il se leva en frottant ses mains sur le flanc de son jean ridiculement troué. Alors qu'il descendait les marches pour atteindre Crowley, celui-ci se moqua dans un éclat de voix :

— Parce que tu es un bon exemple, peut-être ?!

À juste titre, Stiles lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras avec défiance. Il était certes pourri gâté pour un démon, à jouer les fils à Papa royal grâce à son statut privilégié, mais il ne se coltinait pas non plus la meilleure des fins.

— Hé, un peu de respect ou je t'envoie mes chiens, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Son interlocuteur enfouit les mains dans les poches de son large manteau de funérailles. Il n'était pas du type à jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, mais seules les exceptions avaient l'apanage de confirmer la règle.

— À ce propos, la clique des trois mousquetaires n'a pas réagi au mieux, renseigna-t-il par simple « inadvertance ».

— Tu es déjà allé les voir ?

L'hôte du Nogitsune le dévisageait avec surprise, tandis qu'ils échangeaient leur place. Crowley sembla ravi de récupérer son trône et croisa les jambes comme une diva. Puis, déconcerté, il secoua la tête à la question insensée et pourtant hautement sérieuse.

— Stiles, tu as disparu quatre jours entiers, contrecarra-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'une gesticulation accentuée. On a dépassé le stade du « déjà », ils auraient essayé de me faire la peau au coupe-ongles si j'avais attendu plus longtemps.

Le fautif baissa les yeux en silence, avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :

— Comment va Castiel ?

L'ancien suppôt de Satan fit la moue. Il hésita à répondre. Plus Stiles montrerait des signes de faiblesse, moins il serait capable de repousser le parasite qui s'était logé dans un recoin de son âme.

— Vivant. Debout, éluda-t-il d'un geste vague de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il s'est réveillé pour apprendre ta mort.

Le défunt en question se détourna négligemment, la gorge un peu irritée.

— Cela ne devrait pas être un si grand choc que ça pour lui, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il changea aussitôt d'expression, comme s'il recouvrait la réalité après un long sommeil, toute trace de rancœur dissipée. À côté de lui, un regard d'incompréhension se dépeint sur le visage de Crowley. Immédiatement sceptique, sa vue se réduit en deux fentes.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? relança-t-il pour la millième fois. Qu'il ne viendra pas à ton secours ?

Et comme une vieille rengaine, Stiles lui rabâcha exactement les mêmes mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés au milieu du carrefour :

— L'étui, la boîte, le pacte... Il saura faire le lien, j'ai confiance en lui.


	6. Retardement (3)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke ; les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Note auteure : Ce chapitre a été écrit en février 2017. Il est possible que le style d'écriture vous surprenne, puisque j'ai pas mal changé entre temps... Mais pas de panique, les prochains chapitres seront écrits dans mon style "actuel" (ils ne sont qu'au stade de notes pour l'instant, alors il faudra attendre encore un petit moment).

 **Contexte des deux séries :**

Fin de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, la meute vient à peine de réussir à vaincre le Nemeton et le retour à la réalité est encore difficile... Et si Stiles n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page ou, en tout cas, pas comme il l'aurait voulu ?

Fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 12 de Supernatural, les Winchester se font arrêter pour tentative de meurtre sur le Président des États-Unis... Et si Castiel avait décidé de régler le problème en appelant les plus compétents en la matière, à un certain prix ?

* * *

La Chasseresse s'assit, il n'osa pas. Son regard se reportait sur le matériel de bureau et il réprima un sourire pour ne pas s'attirer la fureur de la femme ; des visions qu'ils espéraient le plus se rappeler entre deux passages en cellule, c'étaient celles des fournitures. Elles étaient banales. Et il manquait de banalité dans sa vie... ses vies.

Malheureusement, être « invité » à l'étage du 1er sous-sol était rare. Il pouvait compter le nombre de ses visites sur la patte d'un chat.

D'abord, l'endroit était trop confortable et personne ne s'amusait à y promener les prisonniers, c'était s'exposer à des complications inutiles. Ils auraient l'espoir d'atteindre la porte de sortie, à un pas au-dessus de leurs têtes et dès lors, ils complotaient. Puis, il n'y avait plus cette odeur de renfermé, caractéristique aux caves, qui suintait des murs. Respirer un air frais avait un goût de luxe comparé à ce qu'ils supportaient jour après jour. C'était un privilège, un parmi les milliers dont était privée une sous-classe qui était capable de commettre une mutinerie pour bien moins. Stiles avait dépassé tout ça, il n'était plus considéré comme la vermine du 3ème sous-sol, il faisait partie des fondations désormais. Il ne représentait plus aucune menace de rébellion. Ouvrir la bouche l'épuisait assez pour la journée, alors se battre ? Son corps ne faisait pas le poids.

— J'ai reçu un appel pour toi, fut-il informé.

Il fronça les sourcils et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Il faisait soudain plus froid ici que n'importe où dans les bas-fonds du pénitencier. Un appel ? Les seuls objets qu'il côtoyait servaient à la torture ou, à cet instant précis, classer des feuilles, écrire et s'asseoir. Il ne saurait plus comment se faufiler dans sa cellule s'il possédait à peine un dixième des meubles de la Chasseresse.

En face de lui, le visage de sa tortionnaire n'était pas figé par son habituel rictus, une espèce de mesquinerie qui annonçait souvent un mauvais quart d'heure. Non, elle semblait plutôt contrariée, mais si cela avait été la faute de Stiles, il en aurait déjà senti la couleur. Ainsi, il se permit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis des mois, lui répondre :

— Une notification pour ma partie de _Snake_ ? devina-t-il au pif en reniflant.

Elle le dévisageait sans ciller et de ce simple regard, il en déduisait un flot d'informations. Quelqu'un avait réellement appelé à son propos, avec assez de grades pour qu'elle prenne le temps de s'entretenir dans son bureau. Quelqu'un qui voulait le joindre, peut-être même le voir en personne. Il avait le sentiment d'halluciner.

Soudain, elle rompit le contact et ouvrit un tiroir sur sa droite. Un sachet plastique transparent bourré d'habits s'échoua entre eux, tandis qu'elle se redressait. Elle avait changé de posture. L'adolescent comprit immédiatement à la façon dont elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il n'était plus son jouet.

— Mon patron t'a vendu. Tu as deux minutes pour enfiler ça et après, tu accepteras ma condition, se contenta-t-elle pour tout détail.

Il avait cru vomir et, en désespoir de cause, il avait promis. Lola le savait, la parole du garçon était dorénavant la dernière chose qui lui restait, ça et son prénom. Elle lui avait aussi évité un passage à tabac, puisque ses récents légataires n'avaient pas eu le courage de le brusquer dans son mutisme. Après une semaine en leur compagnie, il était reconnaissant de leur ignorance. Il se couchait sur ses deux oreilles sans être pris de sueur froide, sans entendre les gémissements de Rishi et Suza, sans rompre les couteaux de Mazako par la contrainte. Il avait l'opportunité de faire table rase, même si cela compromettait tout son passé. Même si cela lui donnait l'impression de se renier lui-même et d'abandonner la famille de Noshiko à leur sort. Si son esprit n'était que le résultat de ces souvenirs terrifiants, alors, il était pressé d'en créer de nouveaux, les plus anodins qui fussent.

En l'occurrence, deux frères et une divergence d'opinions, quoi de plus banal pour commencer la journée ?

— Ça va, c'est pas comme si, un jour, il allait dépasser le poids d'une plume ! repoussa l'un d'un geste ennuyé.

L'expression de son cadet se fit plus exacerbée. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas en affamant les troupes que la situation allait s'arranger, bien qu'ils doutaient encore dans quel camp se trouvait leur dette. Il n'était là que depuis une semaine et honnêtement, il se confondait avec le papier peint. Enfin, quand Dean ne le traitait pas comme un chien, là, l'adolescent s'avérait une machine à sarcasme. Vive et virulente.

— Il est maigre, insista gravement Sam.

— Je vais chercher à manger, conclut une voix et les Winchester se retournèrent.

Le plus âgé roula des pupilles, avant de vaquer autre part. Son second flippait déjà assez pour deux, alors il n'allait pas fourrer ses pattes dans le cambouis pour rien. Il préférait davantage abrutir sa matière grise de télé-réalité.

Toujours au même endroit, une grimace parcourut le visage du grand Sam.

— Cas, on a déjà pris un risque le week-end passé, je m'en occupe, O.K. ?

L'homme en trench-coat n'eut pas l'air content, mais il ne protesta pas envers le conseil du sage, qui cherchait à se montrer aussi compatissant que possible. Après tout, la mission exigeait son inactivité pour l'instant ; mieux les ennemis le pensaient mort, plus ils conservaient l'effet de surprise. Néanmoins, Castiel avait envie de sortir pour de bon et crier son existence sur les toits. Être assigné à demeure commençait à l'exaspérer. Par chance, il n'était plus le seul.

À cet instant, l'adolescent releva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait.

Plus tard, Dean abordait une humeur encore plus exécrable que la précédente et, alors qu'ils mangeaient, l'atmosphère s'était tendue au fur et à mesure. À noter qu'il fixait âprement leur invité entre chaque bouchée, durant de longues, très longues secondes. À nouveau, Stiles pensa qu'un truc allait de travers avec ce type. Non, en fait, c'était définitivement le cas, tuer d'autres êtres vivants lui avait complètement givré le cerveau. Tant mieux.

Bientôt, le chasseur à sa droite, celui de taille démesurée, craqua :

— T'as pas bientôt fini ? Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

Un éclat bleu se releva dans leur direction, soudain intéressé. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec le garçon toujours silencieux des Hommes de Lettres, à l'autre bout de la table. Il l'avait observé depuis son arrivée et en avait déduit que l'ange semblait prendre part aux conversations que quand elle était importante. Par conséquent, puisqu'un autre en savait plus long que lui, Stiles suivait son exemple. Alors, il se mit aussi à écouter les deux frères avec attention.

— S'il ne l'ouvrait pas que pour pondre des vacheries, je l'aurais déjà fait, grommelait l'aîné.

L'autre chasseur repoussa son assiette et expira bruyamment pour marquer son mécontentement, tandis qu'une voix rauque s'élevait contre toute attente :

— Il a raison, Dean, c'est toi l'adulte.

Sam s'attarda sur les mots de l'ange d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Il lui adressa une moue d'estime par la même occasion, tant c'était rare d'entendre Castiel dans ses bonnes faveurs. Il y avait de quoi en profiter.

— Souviens-toi de Dieu et Lucifer, revint-il aussitôt à la charge.

Une lueur terre-à-terre se trahit chez l'unique spectateur encore en lisse et sa bouche s'ouvrit plus vite qu'il n'en fut pour le dire :

— Ma parole, l'épouvantail est le seul sain d'esprit. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, souffla Stiles d'un haussement de sourcils quasi-injurieux.

— Ah, il parle !

Explosif, le ton frustré de Dean les fit sursauter, sauf le principal concerné qui se renfrogna contre le dossier de son siège.

— Un épouvantail est un outil en paille confectionné pour l'entretien des plantations, ça n'a pas—

— On sait, Cas, coupèrent en cœur les Winchester.

Un son cristallin fusa dans la direction opposée.

— C'est toujours comme ça, ici ? s'exclama le novice entre deux éclats hilares, les yeux plissés d'amusement.

En un gloussement déraillé, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son champ de vision saisit les trois expressions médusées autour de lui. Il eut du mal à déglutir et toussa d'un coup bref, une gêne palpable dans le ventre.

C'était fois, ce fut Castiel qui lui sourit, les lèvres courbées de manière imperceptible.


End file.
